Puedo ver el cielo a través de tus ojos
by MyraBlond
Summary: En un pequeño pueblo llamado "Tomoeda", algo común era que hubieran terremotos y temblores de altas magnitudes, Para Sakura Kinomoto esto era un gran problema, sobre todo si sus nuevos compañeros no ayudan en nada. Sakura POV
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

Podía observar caer la lluvia a través de la ventana, como los árboles se mecían ante el fuerte viento ¿Quién podría decir que este lugar era un verdadero infierno? supongo que las apariencias engañan, como por ejemplo: La apariencia de este horrible pueblo que quien lo viera diría que es un típico pueblo pequeño y pasivo que nunca suceden cosas.

Pues aquel pensamiento está lejos de la realidad, hace tres años comenzaron los temblores y terremotos de altas magnitudes, que quien estuviera ahí solamente se dedicaría a gritar y correr como un loco, pero en este momento los temblores son tan comunes que ya ni siquiera las personas gritan solo hacen su vida como la de cualquier persona.

Supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que este pequeño pueblo siendo el epicentro de una placa tectónica, la Placa de Ojotks*. Gracias a estos sismos este pequeño pueblo cada vez es más pequeño y también por eso en mi clase solo éramos seis personas pero también la unión entre nosotros cada vez es más grande, ahora siento una pequeña voz que me habla y al girar mi cabeza me encuentro a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji sonriendo como siempre me dice que ya es hora, a lo que yo respondo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

Tomoyo mira alrededor y sonríe con melancolía pues esta era la última vez que estaríamos en el viejo y pequeño salón de la escuela secundaria Seijo. Cada aula contaba con menos de diez alumnos, esa es la razón por la que Seijo y Horitsuba Gakuen se han unido para que por lo menos un instituto supere al menos los 10 alumnos por salón.

Al salir del salón nos encontramos con nuestros compañeros Yamasaki sonriendo como siempre y a su lado Chiharu quien nos sonreía con amargura, Naoko se nos unió hablando de sus libros nuevos y Rika quien se demoró más en llegar porque se estaba despidiendo de los profesores, caminábamos tranquilamente hasta llegar, donde los seis nos sentamos en el patio resguardados de la lluvia esperando a los profesores hasta que llega el profesor Terada que da clases en la primaria pero aun así vino a vernos, creo que solo viene por Rika, que hasta donde se están saliendo hace mucho tiempo. _

En cuanto el pequeño bus que nos fue a buscar a la antigua escuela llegó y puse un pie en el instituto sentí un pequeño escalofrió, Tomoyo me toco el hombro para hacerme saber que todo estaba bien, en ese momento me di cuenta de la presencia de una joven de cabello azul y mal cortado, sus ojos azules me miraron con arrogancia y empezó a carraspear dando la señal de que hablaría.

. –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Loid Hiragizawa– Sonrió con una calidez que me hizo olvidar su arrogancia. Pero nuevamente habló – Yo, soy la encargada de enseñarles el instituto y sus habitaciones, ¿pueden decirme sus nombres? – Al decir esto todos le dijimos nuestros nombres y ella solo asintió, después de eso nos enseñó el instituto y nuestras habitaciones. Las habitaciones eran tan elegantes como la misma institución por suerte comparto mi habitación con Tomoyo y Rika, Chiharu para nuestra desgracia quedo con otra alumna junto con Naoko.

Las camas eran muy espaciosas eran precisas y gastaban el espacio ideal para una habitación de tres personas, las paredes eran de un blanco puro y había una ventana grande pero lo tapaban rejas, eso me hizo pensar que a pesar de ser la mejor escuela de Tomoeda aun así habían alumnos que se escapaban.

La tarde se me hizo tan corta que no me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde así que, me puse mi pijama de ositos, me despedí de mis compañeras de habitación y me dispuse a dormir, y así de fácil como me acosté mis parpados se cerraron hasta que la alarma sonó para despertarme a la mañana siguiente.

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola soy Myra Blond, y bueno espero que les guste mi historia espero con mucho gusto sus Rewiews y críticas constructivas.**

**(1)** **La****Placa de Ojotsk****es una****placa tectónica****continental que cubre el****mar de Ojotsk****, la península de****Kamchatka****y el Este de****Japón****. Se la solía considerar parte de la****placa Norteamericana****, pero recientemente se ha comprobado que es independiente de esta. Las placas con las que comparte límites son:**


	2. Capítulo 2

A pasado una semana desde que ingrese a Horitsuba, Nuestro salón es el 3-B al parecer nosotros al ir más atrasados nos pusieron junto con los alumnos que son de intercambio que son cinco, muevo mi cabeza y veo a Tomoyo hacer su bolso para hoy, luce perfecta con el uniforme rojo, siempre la he admirado no solo por su belleza sino que también por su inteligencia, ella me saca de mis pensamientos con una sonrisa, al parecer ya no se siente tan mal como el otro día.

Su larga melena oscura cae como cascada ante el pálido rostro de Tomoyo quien me mira con sus ojos de color violeta, ella solo me dice – ¡Apúrate Sakura que vamos a llegar tarde! – Dicho esto me toma de la mano izquierda y me jala hasta salir de la habitación, ella para un momento y me sonríe – Sakura olvidaste tu bolso– ante esa frase recuerdo que ella me tomo tan rápido que olvide mi bolso, me devuelvo a la habitación y agarro el bolso, me apuro para no llegar tarde.

Cuando entramos al salón me encontré con mis nuevos compañeros, mi asiento está casi al final, al lado de la ventana, atrás mío se sienta un chico algo raro, que al parecer estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro, al lado de él se encuentra un chico de lentes finos que cubre sus ojos grises, era un chico muy simpático, aunque aún no me acuerdo de todos los nombres de mis compañeros.

El chico de lentes me saluda cordialmente y le dice a su compañero de banco– ¡Syaoran despégate de ese libro y saluda a nuestras nuevas compañeras! – el chico levanta la vista y nos saluda aunque siento que lo obligaron. –Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto en conocerlas…–hablo tan de repente que me sorprendió y solo dije– Sakura Kinomoto, y el gusto también es mío, Hiragizawa–Tomoyo también se presentó, el profesor entro interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, hace mucho tiempo que no veía un salón tan lleno, pues aunque solo habían once personas en el salón no sobraba ninguna silla ni mesa.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente hasta el receso y junto con Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Tomoyo nos acomodamos en una amplia mesa, comimos tranquilamente el almuerzo que nos dio el cocinero, era muy amable, todo era silencio hasta que Chiharu lo rompió diciendo:

–Y esa chica Li Meiling parece que está sola – dijo mirando hacia una mesa cercana donde una chica de largo cabello negro atado en dos coletas y ojos color carmesí solo miraba hacia un punto lejano. Naoko se apresuró a decir – ¡Yo la vi muy solitaria! – En ese momento la chica que miraba hacia algún lugar se levantó y con una gran sonrisa se lanzó hacia el chico que venía y el de igual forma lo acepto.

Después de un rato se separaron y el chico le dijo: – ¡Vaya Mei tu cabello está más hermoso que nunca! – ante el comentario la chica se sonrojo y un chico, creo que es el raro del libro, solo rodo los ojos y se sentó.

Voltee a ver a mis amigas y Naoko dijo: – ¿No creen que ellos se parecen mucho, incluso tienen el mismo apellido? – ante ese comentario pensé esa chica no se parecía a ninguno de los dos, y Tomoyo parecía resistir una ligera risa y dice – Sakurita, no se refiere a Meiling sino a los chicos– lo pensé y creo que enserio se parecían, ambos tenían el cabello del mismo color, incluso su estatura era la misma y su contextura física era similar, solo había una ligera diferencia, el chico raro del libro, utilizaba lentes eran tan grandes que con suerte se sabía su color de ojos, pues yo diría que son color café, anaranjados, la verdad el vidrio es tan grande que apenas lo noto.

Yamasaki y Eriol el chico de la mañana se acercan al pequeño grupo y se saludan, no sabía que Yamasaki se llevaba tan bien con ellos, pues al parecer esta semana se hizo amigo de ellos.

–Últimamente Yamasaki se ha estado olvidando de mí, incluso no ha mentido– dijo Chiharu un tanto triste, Rika rió y dijo: – No debes preocuparte por eso no creo que dure mucho sin decir mentiras, dicho esto observamos a Yamasaki con su dedo en alto y su aire de sabiondo, a Chiharu se le notaba enojada, se paró y fue hacia ellos y escucho lo que Yamasaki estaba diciendo: – Según los antiguos libros de Grecia, los dioses no solo eran alabados sino que también Les hacían ofrendas, como por ejemplo: un Malvavisco gigante que lo cuidaba un pulpo que veía tu suerte, no leía las manos si no que ¡te tocaba el pie y sabía todo sobre ti! – Pulpos creo que a Yamasaki se le están acabando las mentiras, esto ni yo me lo creo. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa que el chico raro se tragó la mentira de Yamasaki y como siempre Chiharu se lo llevo lejos. Naoko sonrió y se fijó en el libro del chico raro y chillo de alegría:

– Estás leyendo el libro de Monyuru Saori– el chico levanto la mirada y respondió: – Supongo– tan seco como supuse ¿acaso este chico no sabía hablar? Chiharu pregunto porque tanto escándalo y Naoko se vio ofendida, y respondió: – Saori es una novelista y se centra en el género de Terror y misterio, es muy joven, incluso este es su primer libro. – al escuchar la palabra "terror" sude frió, odiaba con toda mi alma las historias de terror, incluso los fantasmas los odio.

Después de oír hablar a Naoko todo el resto del día sobre Monyuru Saori, solo quería dormir, pero al rato de estar ahí una mujer, la directora dijo que se equivocaron de habitación por lo que Rika debía irse a otra habitación, por lo que ella quedaría con Naoko y Chiharu, pero la duda era ¿Con quién compartiríamos?

Rika Hizo nuevamente su maleta y recogió sus cosas, se despidió lentamente de nosotras y se marchó en silencio, de repente sentí unos pasos desde el pasillo y el sonido de una maleta, y entro justo como nadie se la imaginaba con el cabello que antes estaba atado ahora esta suelto, le caía como cascada, era tan liso y negro que impresionaba, ella paso de largo y se acomodó en la cama vacía que se encontraba en el rincón, al rato ella se giró y con su rojiza mirada dijo: – ¿Qué me miras estúpida? ¿Acaso tengo siete ojos? – su mirada me taladraba, incluso la arrogancia con la que me hablo me hizo olvidar a esa chica de cabello azul y mal cortado.

Tomoyo siempre era mi salvavidas, siempre sabía qué hacer en todo, incluso cuando yo estaba prácticamente en estado de shock. Ella dijo: – Solo veíamos tu cabello seguro lo cuidas mucho, ya que se ve bien cuidado. – Siempre sabía que decir en momentos como este. Ella solo se dio vuelta juraría que se sonrojo ante el cumplido de Tomoyo, pero no hablo más en toda la noche.

Cuando estábamos dormidas de repente sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda y me mantuvo quieta hasta que algo oscuro, que parecía una sombra que poco a poco tomaba forma empezó a moverse, y tomo a Meiling ella solo se retorcía en las garras de aquella sombra, esa cosa salió por la puerta que se abrió unos segundos antes, entonces seguimos la sombra que se llevó a Meiling.

Tan rápido como pudimos llegamos al patio y solo encontramos el cuerpo desmayado de Meiling en los brazos de un chico aunque no le veía el rostro, la sombra estaba en el suelo con una espada en el pecho que una de las personas quito, en ese lugar habían cinco personas aunque no las diferenciaba, ellos solo e miraban con desconcierto hasta que uno se dignó a hablar, era el chico raro del libro: – ¡Porque mierda seguiste a ese demonio! – su voz sonó tan fría que me congelaba, en ese instante apareció Eriol y dijo: – Kinomoto lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado pudiste haber muerto– Yo solo miraba a la sombra como desaparecía, entonces apareció la directora que dijo: – Vaya por fin están todos juntos– dijo con lo que parecía alegría. – Bueno no creen que deberían explicarle de que va todo esto– las siluetas se miraron, y Eriol tras un suspiro dijo: – Somos algo parecido a cazadores– tomo un descanso, para que yo entendiera bien sin volver a preguntar, entonces continuo – Somos cazadores de demonios, fuimos enviados aquí porque nuestros poderes mágicos son lo suficientemente altos como para combatir estas sombras.

–que se supone que son esas cosas – dije señalando donde se supone que desapareció la sombra, el chico raro hizo una mueca de disgusto y contesto – Que mierda tienes como orejas, imbécil son demonios, su nivel aumenta según las fases de la luna – Lo que más me sorprende de este chico es que parecía no hablar en clases y resultaba que tenía un carácter del demonio. Eriol continuo: – Hemos tenido suerte que hoy la luna sea menguante, no es lo suficientemente fuerte su poder como para hacer aparecer demonios de alto poder.

La directora se me acerco y me dijo en un susurro que mañana fuera a su oficina, pero mientras tanto que me fuera a acostar que ya no habrían más demonios que quisieran matar a nadie, después de eso las tres nos dirigimos al dormitorio, Tomoyo siempre mantuvo silencio, más bien parecía que ella solo era un fantasma que solo admiraba todo, un espectador silencioso, que espera para atacar en el mejor momento, Meiling se despertó confundida, se veía que estaba distraída, ya que se ha tropezado varias veces.

Al acostarnos supe de inmediato que a Meiling aquello le había afectado más de lo que ella pensaba. Con ese pensamiento me dormí ¿Qué será aquello que la directora quiera decirme?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Me desperté más temprano de lo común, incluso Salí antes que Tomoyo y Meiling despertaran, no podía conciliar el sueño, así que me dirigí hacia la oficina de la directora Yuuko Ichihara, El pasillo estaba tan vacío que temía que aquellas sombras volvieran a aparecer y esta vez me llevaran a mí, pero como no había nadie ellos destrozarían mi cuerpo, al llegar a la habitación toque, hasta que la directora me dijera el clásico "adelante", al entrar vi que la directora no se encontraba sola, sino que también estaba con ella el chico raro, que me miraba con recelo a flor de piel, yo solo me limite a tratar de ignorarlo pero era muy complicado, en esta escuela solo me trataban con arrogancia, no lograba acostumbrarme, solo quería encerrarme…la directora tomo mi muñeca con suavidad, atrayendo mi atención y con un vaso de algún liquido extraño que llevo a su copa dijo: – Esto les pertenece, ustedes son quienes protegerán la escuela desde ahora ya que la débil barrera que hasta ahora nos protegía de los demonios se ha roto. – aquellas palabras solo hizo que se formara un silencio hasta que el chico raro hablara. – La única razón por la que use mi magia fue porque ayer Meiling estaba en peligro, lo que el idiota de Hiragizawa haga me importa un rábano. – como siempre su respuesta fue ácida, y llena de arrogancia.

La mujer ni se inmuto ante la negativa de él y respondió seria – El hecho de que tu ayudes es fundamental después de todo eres un Li, no querrás que el orgullo de ser descendientes de Clow sea opacado por un capricho tuyo de no ayudar, además– hizo una pausa, haciendo que la atención de los dos se centrara en ella y continuo–esta no es la única vez que nos ayudas a derrotar a los demonios– con aquella frase entendí que él ya había estado ayudando pero la duda estaba en porque yo tendría que ayudar.

Ella giro el rostro y me dijo: – Al igual que el, tú también eres fundamental pequeña Sakura, es por eso que les hago entrega de estos libros que han estado esperando por ustedes– El libro enfrente mío era de un color rojizo y dorado que poco a poco se volvía rosado y ella me explico que la magia de su creador se estaba adaptando a la mía, Sin embargo el solo se dedicó a observar en silencio el libro amarillo con bordes negros y una enorme joya negra en medio.

–Estos son sus libros que hacer con ellos es decisión suya– dicho esto, ambos podíamos retirarnos, yo agarre el libro enfrente mío y Salí de la habitación, que hiciera el con su libro no me importaba del todo pues nuevamente iba a llegar tarde a clases.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola soy Myra Blond, bueno es el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste.**

**Bueno con respecto a este capitulo, hay mucho que decir :**

**1) Este fanfic esta basado en uno de los mundos de Tsubasa Chronicles, aunque claramente no sera igual, el hecho de que tanto Syaoran como Sakura sean aliados y combatan a estos demonios es fundamental para la historia.**

**2) Horitsuba Gakuen no es una institucion creada por mi, sino que es un pequeño manga creado por Clamp donde estan la mayoria de sus personajes.**

**3) Todo el fanfic sera POV Sakura**

**dicho esto esperare sus rewiew.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Li Syaoran, es el nombre del chico raro, la directora me pidió que convenciera a Li de ayudarme. A los días comencé a comprender todo:

Los terremotos y sismos que azotaban este pequeño pueblo eran culpa de esto, una persona llamada el "Rey demonio", era quien controlaba las sombras a su gusto, aunque no siempre el poder era el mismo pues habían escalas de los demonios: I -Ro -Ha -Ni -Ho –Te. Y cada uno se dividía en 5 subniveles.

Mi deber era deshacerme de los demonios, pero no podía hacerlo sola ya que por día aparecían muchos demonios, ahí es donde están Eriol, Lea y Lidia. Lea Benoit es una chica de catorce años de cabello castaño por debajo de los hombros y algo desordenado, lo que más destacaba en ella eran sus ojos castaños que eran muy grandes y tenía espesas pestañas.

Lidia era de cabello negro sin flequillo, sus ojos azules eran resplandecientes, su piel era casi tan blanca como la de Tomoyo, ambas venían de Sudamérica y estaban en el programa de Intercambio, Lidia era mi compañera, es muy inteligente aunque ninguna dijo de qué país en específico provenía.

La directora me dijo que la ayuda fundamental era la de Li Syaoran – apodo Chico raro – el provenía de Hong Kong y al igual que Lidia estaba en el programa de intercambio, es arrogante y muy inteligente.

Li aunque no quiera me ha ayudado más de lo que piensa, él se deshizo de un demonio cuando yo estaba inconsciente, me gustaría ser su amiga pero es tan hostil que ni siquiera me permite acercarme. Li estaba nuevamente sumido en su libro aunque este era otro pues la portada era verde, y la campana sonó tan fuerte que me saco de mis pensamientos, Li se paró y se fue corriendo olvidándose de su mochila, jamás me imagine a Li olvidándose de su mochila así que me acerque la tome y me dirigí hacia nuestro salón, la mochila de él estaba sumamente pesada parecía tener piedras, la curiosidad me comía por dentro pero me resistí a abrir la mochila hasta que tropecé con alguien, ambos caímos al suelo, lo supe por el estruendoso sonido, al incorporarme me di cuenta que era Li, la mochila cayó, provocando que el cierre se abriera dejándome ver que había en la mochila y solo habían libros, pero eran demasiados todos eran cafés y entre medio había uno amarillo que se me hizo ligeramente familiar, pero el tan rápido como siempre se levantó, agarro su mochila y se marchó sin ayudarme a levantar, trate de levantarme y un pequeño sonido desgarrador sonó, mi tobillo me dolía.

Li, pareció darse cuenta y camino hacia mí, miro mi tobillo y me agarro, yo solo me limite a observar con una interrogante enorme en mi cabeza, íbamos por los pasillos y sentía que en mi tobillo había fuego, me quemaba, el pareció darse cuenta y me agarro más fuerte sin impórtale si el ya no podía más, entonces mi pesadilla se volvió realidad, de los solitarios pasillos sombras negras se formaban, eran tres demonios y eran de un alto rango, uno agarro mi mano y lanzo a Li lejos, mi mente se oscurecía poco a poco hasta que no supe que paso.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, no sabía que sucedía pero tuve una pesadilla horrible unos demonios me atacaban a mí y a Li, me muevo y me doy cuenta de mi tobillo vendado, siento un peso a mi lado derecho y observo a Li durmiendo tenia rasmillones en el rostro y moretones, la enfermera entró y me saludo, observo a Li y le saco los lentes para que no se le rompieran.

Li estaba todavía inconsciente, durante las clases me dedique a observarlo, tenía un rostro sin granos ni nada esperado de los adolescentes, ni siquiera tenía el aspecto de un "nerd", me di cuenta que sin lentes era aún más parecido al chico que era amigo de Meiling. Tomoyo entro desesperada a la enfermería acompañada de Meiling y su amigo. En los rostros de ellos se notaba la preocupación, Li se removió en su lugar hasta abrir los ojos y darse cuenta donde estaba.

Al ver sus ojos me perdí en un mundo que desconocía, eran de color ámbar, relucían muchísimo más que los de Lidia. El parecía confundido, hasta que Hiragizawa pregunto: – ¿Qué demonios te pasó Syaoran? – el parecía sumido en su mundo y solo respondió: – Esas sombras aparecieron de día y nos atacaron, Kinomoto tiene fracturado el tobillo por mi culpa, le ayude a venir aquí pero esas cosas la dejaron inconsciente. – Hiragizawa pareció sorprendido y ahora pregunta: – ¿Lo usaste? – me pregunto a qué cosa se refiere, pero tan rápido contesta Li – No– Hiragizawa lo agarra de la camisa y solo me quedo mirando hasta que Hiragizawa grita – Mierda Syaoran, no te enfrentaste a un demonio, luchaste contra tres de nivel Ha-1, no siempre podrás luchar. – Li se safó del agarre de Hiragizawa. Y contesto– Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me acorde del libro– Li se levantó y salió de la enfermería, después de eso no lo volví a ver.

Tres días después me dieron de alta, aun no le podía decir gracias a Li, y Naoko me pidió entregar un libro en la biblioteca, todo estaba tan silencioso que podía sentir como las personas respiraban, la biblioteca era tan grande que después de entregar el libro quise recorrerlo, de repente llegue a un lugar solitario, solo había una persona, que se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo, Li estaba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros, sin poder evitarlo me acerque a él, le toque el hombro y se giró abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos opacado por esos lentes, le dije gracias y me retire, pero antes de salir de la habitación sentí un pequeño susurro por parte de él diciéndome – Te ayudare, pero solo para demostrarle a esa directora mis poderes mágicos – aquellas palabras me alegraron de una gran manera y sin querer me acerque a él y lo abrace, sentí como él se tensó, pero aun así no quería soltarlo, Li solo se removía en mis brazos , pero no hacia un movimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarme, así que decidí soltarlo y me retire de la habitación con un ligero sonrojo, después de todo jamás había sentido el impulso de abrazar a alguien y no querer soltarlo.

Al entrar a clases observe a Li que me evitaba la mirada, me sentí mal por aquel abrazo pero realmente no pude evitarlo. Tomoyo quería hablar conmigo, y de inmediato yo igual sentí la necesidad de contarle todo a Tomoyo. Al llegar el receso prácticamente arrastre a Tomoyo y le conté todo, ella se sorprendió bastante y me dijo: – ¡Ay, que lindos, ya los imagino un día usando un traje a juego diseñado por mí, pero a Li solo se lo haría porque es tu aliado! – Tomoyo lo decía tan ilusionada y de inmediato me imagine los extravagantes trajes hechos por Tomoyo, me daba vergüenza mentalmente.

Al caer la noche Li y yo estábamos en la azotea buscando a uno de esos demonios para derrotarlo, yo estaba con mi báculo de estrella y el con una espada, Tomoyo me grababa por todos los ángulos posibles mientras Li observaba hacia abajo, una sombra nos cubrió a Li y a mi juntándonos cada vez más, podía sentir el nerviosismo tanto de mi compañero como el mío, y estábamos tan cerca que parecía que íbamos a besarnos, pero Li agarro su espada y rompió la sombra, Era una extraña sombra negra con puntos rojos en vez de ojos y sonrisa de gato de Cheshire, Trate de atacarlo pero no podía, vi a Li acercarse al demonio y darle golpes era tan impresionante que no me podía imaginar a él golpeando a aquel demonio.

Luego de un rato Li venció al demonio, pero él dijo: – Esa bruja te dio un libro ¿no? – yo asentí mi cabeza y el continuo – tienes que abrir el libro– por mi rostro juraría que se enfadó y me respondió: – Eres una inútil, pretendes cazar demonios y ni siquiera sabes luchar, tampoco haz querido abrir el maldito libro– aquellas palabras estaban llenas de veneno, sentía que iba a explotar quería maldecir a todos por insultarme, pero preferí controlarme y le dije: – Yo no sé nada de magia, pero ya que eres tan fuerte no creo que sea problema enseñarme a usar magia.

Porque te enseñaría sobre la magia – su ceja alzada me hacía notar su sarcasmo y con una sonrisa respondí: – Porque eres un gran hechicero y tienes una bondad tan grande que podría compararse con la de un ángel – Por dios ni yo creía mis palabras, Li alzo aún mas sus cejas y me contesto– deja de inventar tonterías Kinomoto, pero te enseñare magia pero solo para que sigas con vida.

Pese a las negativas de Li, ambos abriremos los libros saliendo de clase, y así ambos aprenderemos juntos como los aliados que somos, sin lugar a dudas Li es una persona amable muy pero muy en el fondo. Tomoyo estaba al tanto de todo y como siempre todo lo que quería hacer era grabarme y hacer sus graciosos disfraces, aunque sin lugar a dudas me encantaría ser amiga de Li.

Saliendo de clases vi a Li esperándome en aquel lugar solitario, el pasto parecía descuidado incluso, podría decir que no han regado hacia meces ni siquiera han podado, Los altos arboles eran tan tétricos que incluso su sombra daba miedo, este lugar jamás lo había visto, a pesar de casi estar en este instituto hace casi dos semanas. Li se me acerco con su mochila, aunque ahora lucia más liviana, me hace pensar que por fin se liberó de toda esa cantidad de libros, saco un libro amarillo con detalles plateados y negros, yo hice lo mismo con mi libro "The Clow".

Una gran ráfaga nos cubrió a ambos aunque bajo de casa uno de nosotros habían diferentes sellos, el del poseía el signo del Yin- Yang siendo rodeado por 8 picos hacia afuera y 8 picos hacia adentro, un gran circulo lo enmarcaba y adentro de aquel sello habían dos medias lunas contrariándose y en la punta había una estrella fugaz, en el final habían tres kanjis, el de Luna, estrella y trueno, lo que más llamaba la atención era que arriba de la estrella fugaz estaba el kanji de la muerte. Al medio había un gran kanji que no lograba descifrar y hacia el otro lado también había un kanji que no lograba saber que significa.

La luz se hizo aún más intensa incluso dejándome temporalmente sin visión, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad ambos libros flotaban y pude ver el desconcierto de Li que poco a poco se acercaba al libro, pero de la nada de los libros empezaron a aparecer dos peluches, el de mi libro parecía un oso o quizás un león realmente era deforme, bueno al menos sus orejas, sus ojos eran dos puntos y tenía pequeñas alas. El peluche que salió del libro de Li era más femenina tenia orejas alargadas, tenía cabello recogido en una coleta sujetada por un listón rojo, las puntas de su cabello eran de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, su piel era un poco gris mientras sus patas eran de diferentes gamas de negro, su forma a pesar de ser un peluche era más humano.

Ambos peluches abrieron sus ojos, y se presentaron, al oírlos hablar estaba a punto de gritar y salir corriendo a decirle a Tomoyo, pero mi orgullo me ganaba después de todo no me mostrare temerosa ante él, mi guardián se llama Kerberos y fue creado por el gran mago Clow, mientras que le guardiana de Li solo le miraba manteniéndose en silencio dijo: – Mi nombre es Matsu(1), el nombre de una diosa china , y mi deber es protegerte descendiente de Clow– todo esto lo dijo con absoluta seriedad y continuo – Fui creada por una Bruja llamada Yin que vivía en el reino de Di Yu(2).

Kerberos también comenzó a hablar, – Dentro de este libro se encuentran las poderosas cartas Clow que desde ahora te pertenecerán– hizo una pausa lo cual no entendí hasta que li intervino y dijo – di tu nombre– dicho esto le dije mi nombre al pequeño guardián, por lo que Matsu también pidió el nombre de Li. De repente bajo nosotros volvió a aparecer los sellos, que poco a poco iban cambiando el del tenia forma de un tablero y en medio tenía la forma de yin yang, el mío también cambio tenía una estrella en medio y alrededor tenía una estrella y un sol, al frente mío apareció una extraña vara con forma de estrella con dos pequeñas alitas al agarrarlo el sello desapareció, observe a Li que sostenía en su mano derecha una espada al cual el solo observaba con sorpresa y dijo: ¡ Qué demonios! – No pude evitar mirar a Matsu que le respondió – Esta espada pertenece a la familia Li desde hace mucho tiempo. – El chico de cabello castaño solo observaba la espada hasta que la guardiana volvió a hablar: – Sé que me quieres decir algo– Li dudo pero aun así respondió: – Esta espada desapareció hace mucho tiempo, y el sello que apareció hace un momento pertenece a la familia Li– Matsu dudo en decir pero al final dijo: – Esta espada le perteneció a alguien muy importante para ti y que a la vez jamás conociste ¿no es así? – Li se mordió el labio y asintió dándole la razón a Matsu quien contesto – Fue sellada hace mucho tiempo, no te puedo asegurar quien fue pero sé que esta espada estaba esperándote por mucho tiempo, sabes si aceptas esta misión podrás saber quién fue que sello esta espada– Li parecía estar entre la espada y la pared, entonces con su orgullo dejado de lado asintió dándonos a entender que ya había aceptado esta peligrosa misión.

Hola de nuevo soy Myra Blond y bueno este es el tercer capítulo de este humilde fanfic, espero que les haya gustado.

Aclaración de detalles:

Matsu: Diosa china del agua

Di Yu: Lugar mítico de la mitología China en otras palabras es el Infierno Chino.

Aclarando el sello de Syaoran (Por si no me entendieron es el tablero mágico creado por Clow) y bueno la espada es la clásica de siempre (Es que no sabía cómo describirla). En esta historia el hecho de que Syaoran sea un Li es prácticamente fundamental.

Dicho estas cosas espero que sigan leyendo mi fanfic, si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirme pues yo las contestare con gusto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

Los entrenamientos eran agotadores incluso estaba sudando mucho más que cuando hago deporte, Matsu y Kerberos se toman muy enserio esto de entrenarnos, los demonios seguían apareciendo con más frecuencia, aunque lo más extraño es que desde que entre a este instituto, los terremotos cesaron. Matsu dio la señal de que ya había acabado el recreo, Li que también sudaba se me acerco y me dijo que debíamos ir al salón, ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia incluso a sus ácidos comentarios, creo que hasta me agradaba.

Caminábamos a menos de un metro de distancia, el parecía incomodado, por eso creo que hay que romper este incomodo silencio así que le digo – ¿Sabes creo que me agradas? – creo que Li se sonrojo, pues movió su cabeza, aquel acto me dio algo de risa pero el contesto – Ni creas que te he aceptado, solo lo hago porque me conviene. – supongo que ya sabía su respuesta, después de aquellos cortos diálogos llegamos al salón donde Chiharu y Naoko me miraban con picardía, Li siguió su camino, ambas se me acercaron y su mirada seguía ahí.

– ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? – pregunto con inocencia fingida Chiharu, creo que no capto que es lo que me están preguntando y también creo que ellas lo entendieron pues ambas rodaron los ojos y fueron directo al grano preguntándome: – ¿Estas de novia con Li? – Mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate, Naoko sonrió con autosuficiencia y dijo: – Vez te lo dije Chiharu, aunque…– La chica de lentes dudo un momento y siguió: – ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto, pues solo llegamos hace un mes? – ya comprendí lo que trataban de decirme, creen que Li y yo somos, no puedo ni decirlo sin sonrojarme.

Eriol Hiragizawa se nos acercó con su sonrisa gatuna y nos avisó sobre los trabajos extracurriculares, en eso la chismosa de Naoko le pregunto – ¿No crees que Li y Sakura hacen buena pareja? – Hiragizawa agrando la sonrisa y dijo: – ¡Eh! ¿Syaoran cuando conseguiste novia que no me has dicho? – Li, no comprendió, a lo que Hiragizawa le dijo: – Pues Kinomoto y tú son novios. – creo que veo cuadernos y libros volando directo hacia la cara de Hiragizawa, y uno le cayó, Li sonrió con autosuficiencia y le dijo: – Eres un estúpido como conseguiría una novia sin que te des cuenta. – Hiragizawa abrazo a Li con su enorme sonrisa y le susurro cosas inentendibles para mí.

Cuando sonó el timbre que prácticamente nos gritaba que podíamos salir de clase y dirigirnos al patio, nuevamente quería entrenar con Li, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que no lo vi ni a él, ni a Matsu. Kero se me acerco, realmente es un glotón pero aun así me agrada. Ambos comíamos dulces, Tomoyo se inscribió en el Coro, ella tiene una hermosa voz, y aunque la profesora se sorprendió la trata igual que las demás pues ella es nueva y no quiere que las demás queden en el olvido.

Me senté en una banca solitaria observando el húmedo suelo, y las pocas hojas que quedaban en los arboles como se iban con el viento que suavemente rozaba mis mejillas. Kerberos se acercó a mí agitando sus alas tan rápido que apenas podía verlas, se sentó junto a mí y me dijo: – ¿Sakura, porque estas tan sola? – con una media sonrisa fingida que creo no se tragó respondí: – Supongo, que quiero estar sola Kero-chan – Creo que se ofendió o algo pues cruzó sus manitos y giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado, después de 5 segundos me volvió a mirar y dijo – ¡Soy el gran guardián de ojos dorados, te impresionaría aun con los ojos cerrados, aun así te atreves a llamarme Kero-chan! – Aquella escena me causaba una gran gracia supongo que así es como se siente que traten de animarte pero no eres más que un cascaron vacío, ya nada podría hacerme sonreír aun si fuera la más bizarra escena que hubiera imaginado en mi vida.

Kerberos comprendió mis pensamientos y se calmó, aproveche ese momento y le dije: – Puedo llamarte Kero-chan aunque sea cuando seas como un pequeño muñeco – Aquel peluche amarillo solo me observaba como si tuviera cuatro ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa me dijo: – ¡Sorpréndeme pequeña bestia! – Aquella fue la pequeña gota que derramó el vaso al que yo llamo paciencia, Bestia, es que acaso nadie tenía imaginación o es que realmente soy un monstruo, Touya suele llamarme Monstruo, como extraño a mi hermano aun con sus bromas y todo. Y como no extrañar al carismático Yukito del cual estaba locamente enamorada.

Sus ojos color miel y su cabello plomizo, junto con su cálida sonrisa me había robado el corazón y cientos de suspiros. Hace casi un mes que no los veo a pesar de que todos los fines de semana puedo salir del instituto y volver el domingo en la tarde, no he vuelto, pues mi casa normalmente alegre, actualmente está desalojada. Con mi padre en una importante excavación de dos meses y mi hermano en la facultad de medicina, estaría sola en esa casa de murallas amarillas.

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, Tomoyo y Meiling salieron, gracias a eso, en mi habitación solo estamos Kero-chan y yo. Tomoyo fue de viaje por un día con su madre y Meiling a una cita con el chico parecido a Li. Encendí la televisión y vi una caricatura que normalmente daban en este horario, repentinamente tocaron mi puerta

Afuera me encontré con Matsu, tan serena como siempre se acercó y me pidió quedarse conmigo la tarde.

A la tarde los tres aburridos decidimos salir al patio, en mi bolso de mano iban escondidos ambos peluches y un cuaderno croquis (1), mi estuche con lápices de colores también iban en el bolso. A medida que caminaba menos personas aparecían y el pasto parecía más descuidado pero su tonalidad de verde era casi mágico, sentí la libertad de un ave en ese momento todo era paz, incluso el aire era más puro, una pileta decoraba el paisaje de ensueño en el que estaba envuelta y del cual no quería salir. Kero salió del bolso no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiera alguien cerca. Matsu no estaba en el bolso y tampoco merodeaba por el lugar, mire hacia todos lados sin respuesta decidí dejar mi bolso y buscarla cuando vi una niña de doce años a mi lado con una largo cabello ondulado rubio y las puntas de color verde jade al igual que sus ojos, agarrados en una coleta. Su vestimenta era china de color calipso, a su lado se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente veinte años cuyo cabello largo y rubio también sobrepasaba su cadera aunque ella no tenía las puntas verdes sino de un fuerte color rojo cereza, su ropa lucia mucho más casual que la de su compañera, su sonrisa se alargó al ver mi rostro confundido y el Kerberos con mirada recelosa.

– Supongo que pudimos explicarle esto mucho antes no crees Yuina. – La niña se dirigió con mirada exigente hacia aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y puntas rojas a la cual llama Yuina, pero la niña se corrigió a sí misma y dijo: – quizás mejor dicho Chang 'e (2) –

A quien llamaban Chang 'e sonrió gatunamente y se acercó hacia mí y dijo: – Eres un estorbo. – De su espalda salieron dos enormes alas de murciélago y su cabello se oscureció manteniendo sus puntas rojizas, sus ojos dorados se volvieron rojo sangre, su ropa cambio a una que parecía sacada de los bocetos de Tomoyo.

De las pálidas manos de Chang 'e apareció algo similar a un látigo con enormes espinas, con un movimiento el látigo que iba directo hacia mí, sentí que mi cuerpo se movió simplemente por reflejo evitando así el fuerte golpe que llegó a casi destrozar el suelo, Kero se transformó en un enorme León con alas similares a las de los ángeles, de su boca lanzo fuego que iba directo hacia la chica con alas de murciélago, de la mano izquierda de ella un escudo casi transparente de color rojo bloqueo el ataque de Kerberos.

La niña solo nos observaba curiosa con sus enormes ojos brillando, de su espalda al igual que su compañera brotaron enormes alas de murciélago, en sus menudos pies apareció el sello de Li y como un pilar de luz negra absorbió a la niña convirtiéndola en una especie de lobo con un collar de Yin yang, sus patas parecían tener los mismos mechones de cabello verde, con solo mover su pata derecha surgió un hilito de agua que pronto se transformó en un pilar de agua que tomo prisionero a mi defensor Kerberos.

Sentí como poco a poco el agua también me tomaba prisionera, hasta que una gran llama de fuego detuvo la columna de agua que estaba ahogando a Kero. Moviendo desesperadamente mi cabeza, mis ojos buscaban a mi salvador encontrándose con Li que me miraba con una rudeza que jamás había visto en mi corta estancia en Horitsuba, de la nada comenzó a atacarme con la espada que le entrego Matsu, mi desesperación aumento cuando él me encerró en una burbuja de aire quitándome todo el oxígeno, mi visión poco a poco se volvió borrosa y lo último que alcance a ver fue el rostro malicioso de Li.

Mis ojos se abrieron por el gran ruido que parecía venir de la punta de un enorme árbol, una persona con largo cabello plateado y alas de ángel me observaba desde ahí arriba, luego de mirarme y asegurarse de mi salud emprendió vuelo alejándose de mi vista en solo cosa de minutos. El cielo ya estaba completamente negro y apenas podía observar el suelo, Kero ya convertido en muñeco dormía recuperándose de los golpes provocados por aquellas que nos atacaron.

Las murallas blancas de la enfermería fueron lo primero que vi al levantarme, perdí la noción del tiempo observando el techo plomizo, hasta que sentí unos pasos, al voltear mi rostro y encontrarme con la enfermera me lleve un susto inevitable. Aquella cabellera rubia con puntas rojizas y ojos carmesí eran casi imposible de olvidar después de que tratase de quitar mi vida. Ella noto mi recelo y me sonrió pero de forma diferente a la de esta tarde y me dijo: – Me llamo Yuina Iguza, soy enfermera, espero que me recibas muy bien. – su sonrisa era sincera por lo que decidí dejar atrás mi recelo y me presente: – Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 16 años, hace un mes llegue a Horitsuba Gakuen, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Iguza-san, aunque ya estuve con anterioridad aquí no fue usted quien cuido de mi ¿Es nueva trabajando aquí? – ella sonrió aún más pero respondió con alegría.

–Haz conocido a mi compañera de trabajo Nakuru Akizuki, ambas cuidamos a los niños de Horitsuba. – Aunque ahora ella me inspiraba confianza no dejo atrás el hecho de que me haya atacado, habrá sido un demonio quien la poseyó a ella, a la niña y a Li. Su rostro sonriente cambio a uno más serio y me dijo: – Siento mucho haberte atacado pero Control hizo de las suyas controlándonos. – Aquello me desconcertó y ella dijo: – El hecho de que estés descansando aquí es por culpa de mi amo y mía, bueno y también de Matsu. – Matsu, me olvide por completo de ella pero, porque el hecho de que haya quedado inconsciente es culpa de Matsu.

–Realmente soy la guardiana de la oscuridad del libro The Ying, Chang 'e que actualmente le pertenece a Syaoran Li uno de los descendientes del poderoso mago llamado Clow Reed. – aquello me sorprendió Li tiene dos guardianas, un portazo me hizo voltear la cabeza encontrándome con aquellos profundos ojos ámbar que me miraban desafiantes, se sentó en una de las sillas, aun me seguía observando pero esperaba que Iguza-san siguiera su explicación: – Por un pequeño descuido de Syaoran– ante la mención de su nombre el bajo su cabeza como para evitar que lo mirara, Iguza continuo: – Un solo segundo de descuido provoco que una de las cartas más poderosas se escapara, esa es la carta Control, según qué tan fuerte eres lograra controlarte, si tu mente es débil te controlara completamente, como si fueras un títere. Sin embargo si eres fuerte mentalmente solo te controlara el cuerpo. – Ella miraba hacia Li y continúo:

–Por el descuido de Syaoran la carta nos controló a Matsu a él y a mí, cuando Matsu te fue a ver a la habitación ya estaba bajo los efectos de la carta, te guió hacia un lugar solitario, Lamento mucho haberla incomodado señorita Kinomoto, aunque Yue no hizo nada por detenernos. – Yue, será el nombre de aquel ángel que estaba en el árbol. Tan sigilosa como siempre Matsu entro por la puerta con una pequeña flor que parecía cortada hace muy poco, su rostro serio por fin mostró sentimientos de preocupación hacia mí, La pequeña flor la dejo en mis manos y se fue directo al regazo de Li donde el con cariño la recibió, aquel gesto jamás me lo imagine ver a Li o quizás si solo que no estaba preparada para ver una escena tan tierna, el levanto la mirada viéndome fijamente sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de un color rojo.

Yuina nos observaba curiosa y se acercó a mi oído y susurro tan bajo que jamás Li podría haberlo escuchado ni siquiera Matsu, ella dijo: – Creo que Syaoran es un chico bastante atractivo incluso con esos enormes lentes. – Mi rostro se encendió de sobremanera. Yuina se levantó y le pregunto a Li: – ¿Pequeño Syaoran porque usas lentes? – creo que Li se enfadó por la pregunta o quizás porque Yuina lo llama por su nombre.

Los ojos que se veían casi borrosos a través de los lentes de Li se abrieron como platos y respondió: – Supongo que de todas formas se enterarían – después de un largo suspiro continuo – Hace algunos años mi hermano estaba jugando con un láser muy potente creo que se lo saco a mi madre a escondidas, de un momento a otro me caí por un barranco no muy alto, pero si lo suficientemente peligroso para un niño de nueve años…Mi hermano agarro mi mano tratando de poder levantarme, pero en la otra tenía el láser en lo que trataba de soltarlo paso a prenderlo y cuando quería volver a apagarlo apunto directo a mis ojos cegándome temporalmente, los médicos dijeron que podría durar días, pero no duraría más de cinco años la ceguera porque no fue demasiado el daño. – tras terminar el relato Yuina se quedó pensando hasta que sus manos se fueron en busca del rostro de Li sacándole sus lentes, ella dijo: – haz dicho que quizás no duraría más de cinco años. – Después de pensarlo Li contesto – Pues pasa que ya me acostumbre a los lentes.

Yuina tiro al suelo los lentes y los piso dejando estupefacto a Li, que estaba listo para maldecirla hasta que ella se adelanta y dice: – No es bueno para tu salud usar algo que no necesitas, quizás no lo hice de la mejor manera pero si no lo hubiera hecho jamás dejarías de usar lentes.

Li jamás me dijo que tenía un hermano y la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro queriendo preguntarlo, Yuina como siempre se adelantó y le pregunto: – Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?, crees que yo podría agradarle después de todo estoy soltera– Yuina era una mujer muy atractiva como es que podía estar soltera, Li contesto– Porque todos creen que mi hermano es mucho mayor que yo. – Yuina supo de inmediato que el hermano de Li era menor que ella y en su rostro la decepción de inmediato se hizo notar y pregunto: – ¿Se parece a ti? – aquella pregunta pareció incomodar a Li pero este asintió con la cabeza y dijo: – es mi hermano gemelo– Tiene un hermano gemelo y recién me lo dice creo que mi cabeza va a explotar, camino hacia Li lo agarro de los hombros y le pregunto: – ¿Lo conozco? – Creo que se va de espaldas con mi pregunta y dice – Por supuesto inútil o bueno eso creo.

–Li déjate de indirectas y dime el nombre de tu hermano– creo que fui muy dura con el pero es que la curiosidad que tengo es tan grande que me obliga a hacer esto, pero lo que más me sorprende es que él contesta – Li Syaoron (3), y bueno supongo que lo conoces porque es el novio de Meiling – Meiling tiene novio creo que hay muchas cosas que no se sobre ella y sobre Li pero lo que si se es que cuando ella llegue le preguntare por su novio.

Al anochecer Meiling llego con una enorme sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, luego de cambiarse de ropa me observa con curiosidad y me dice: – ¿Que pasa Kinomoto porque me miras tanto? – Ella pone un dedo en su mentón y se responde sola – Ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que me veo tan hermosa que no puedes dejar de verme, al igual que esa esponja de baño que tienes por guardián. – Esponja de baño creo que se refiere a Kero, le digo a Meiling: – ¿Tienes novio? – su rostro brillaba de felicidad y respondió: – ¡vaya!, parece que Despistada Kinomoto se dio cuenta de la existencia de mi atractivo novio, pero niña que es mío.

–Li me dijo que tenías novio y que además era su hermano gemelo. – El rostro de ella se desencajo y se me acerco con mirada desafiante– Syaoran te dijo que Syaoron es su hermano gemelo, normalmente de hecho jamás se lo ha dicho a nadie excepto por las personas de la familia que normalmente los confundían– Su rostro se volvió sombrío y me dijo: – Si le haces daño a Syaoran te juro que yo misma te matare niñata. – dicho esto se fue a su cama apagando por completo la habitación.

**Notas de Autora: Hola a todas las personas que leen mi Fanfic, me he demorado en publicar capitulo por motivos personales.**

**Aclarando detalles del capítulo:**

**1) Cuaderno croquis: Bueno es un cuaderno con hojas completamente blancas y que se usan normalmente para dibujar**

**2) Chang 'e: Diosa de la luna en la mitología China, aunque varían sus versiones.**

**3) Li Syaoron: Es un personaje creado por CLAMP (mangakas creadoras de Sakura Card Captor y Tsubasa Chronicles) usado en Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen (manga crossover) es el hermano mayor gemelo de Syaoran. **


End file.
